A Change Of Course
by NarnianCastle96
Summary: "I believe in in many things, and us is one of them. You'll never get rid of me, I love you." Sometimes the craziest things happen for a reason. A small town girl having problems with her life wishes for something more, when suddenly she is thrown in to Narnia and her life is never the same. AU Romance, action, friendship, sibling fluff and more! Give this a chance!
1. Welcome

"_**I believe in lots, and one of those things is us. You'll never get rid of me, I love you."**_

_**AN: OK, so I know a ton of people hate OC's, but I have been thinking this one up for a long time now, and I just wanted to have a little fun! I don't know how long this one will be... it could be never ending, lol. I'll end it at some point.**_

_**Just a timeline... about 3 years after the Pevensies were crowned.. So Peter is about 17, Susan 15, Edmund 13 an Lucy 11. The ages will probably pop up sometime during the story, I just thought I'd let you know :D**_

_**Disclaimer... I don't own them. Sadly. Although, it's probably a good thing...**_

_A Change of Course_

Kate sighed as she erased the last few lines of her essay. Was she going to get anywhere? She definitely was not a writer of any sorts. She can cross that off her list of "I could possibly do this in college". Great. Now she only had seventeen things left on it.

Seventeen?

She was graduating in one year. She has to make a decision soon. She grunted as she banged her head on the paper.

'Buzzz'

'Juliana

1 Text Message'

Thank you, Jewel.

'Hey! Can you meet me at the park in 15 minutes?'

Kate leapt from her chair. Anything to get away from this essay for a little while!

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Jewel?" Kate yelled out as she saw her friend waving to her.

"Come here!" Jewel yelled, looking around like she was being watched.

"What's going on?" Kate panted, after running.

Jewel grabbed her hand and walked to a private bench. "Listen, you know like, everything about the Narnia stories, right?"

Kate was confused. "Yes," she paused, "but if you're here to make fun of me-"

"What? No! I just need to know something."

"Ok, what?"

Jewel looked around, leaned in closer and spoke in almost a whisper, "OK, I'm going to tell you something. Will you promise not to laugh at me? And will you believe me?"

"I can't make any promises until I know what you're talking about."

"Just a minute. In all of the books, how do they get in?"

Kate was starting to get worried. Had she gone off the deep end? Was she starting to believe Narnia actually existed? No. Jewel was an actress. She was planning on majoring in theater when she got to college. She wanted to be in movies, on tv shows. She's just practicing. So Kate will play along.

"Um, Rings, Wardrobe, Trainstation, or Susan's horn, Painting, Gate, and well, I guess magic. Why?"

"Wow, you really know your stuff," Jewel said with a smile and a giggle.

"Why?"

Jewel's smile faded. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I can't make any promises unless you tell me!"

"Ok," Jewel began, "I... I've been to Narnia. I was there for a while. I don't know how I got there, but I was there. And I was at the gates of Cair Paravel. They took me in and after a little while, as I got to know them, I..."

"You what?" Kate asked.

"I, I fell in love with Edmund."

"You have got to be joking."

"I'm not! I promise! But I have to get back. We were going to get married."

"Wait a minute, you're thirteen!"

"I know, but they get married younger there. Please, can you help me find a way back?"

Kate was having trouble getting in all the info. "Jewel, I can't help you. In my world, Narnia is make believe. You probably just had a dream. Go back home."

"No, please! Kate, you gotta help me."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came out. There was a bang, almost like a gunshot, a sudden shove and they both were thrown to the ground. Kate pushed herself up and stood up. She gasped. The scenery had changed. They were no longer in a small park in the middle of Arizona. They were in a thick forest.

_**Yeah, I know, its short, and I just wrote it up so the writing isn't even the best out there, but it will get better, I promise! Please review, tips, critiques, anything. The next chapter should be up soon.**_


	2. Hey, Blue Eyes

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews/favorite story/story alerts! Those give me that warm and fuzzy feeling inside. (: **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.**_

Kate looked around. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. She looked to Jewel, who had a bright smile on her face.

"I told you!" Jewel said as she took her hand to get out of the thick greens.

"Wait, wha- I mean - um, seriously?"

"Yes."

Kate was shocked beyond belief. She grunted as she was led through branches and leaves. Did she just swallow a bug? What felt like hours, although it could have only been minutes, passed, and Jewel kept leading a speechless Kate. She tried to talk, but nothing ever came out. "You'll love the Pevensies," Jewel said, "They are all so nice. And Edmund, oh, Edmund. Such a gentleman. I bet you'll like Peter, so strong, so mature. So your type. Edmund is strong too, he has more of the brains. It what makes me love him so much. Peter is more of a leader. I mean, he is the high King."

Kate searched her head to try and ask a question. "What about Susan? And Lucy?" She blurted out.

"Wonderful! They treated me like sisters!"

Finally, they found themselves in the open air. Kate breathed it in, the air there was so much fresher and almost sweeter then our world. She suddenly felt like she had energy, could run across the entire country. She could get used to this. They walked for a little while, breathing in the fresh Narnian air. Jewel noticed Kate taking a deep breath, and smiled. "Addicting, isn't it?"

"Yes," she began, "its nothing like our world. Its bright, and happy. I already like it a lot more."

"Well that's good since we're here."

Before Kate had time to question, she found herself looking at an elaborate castle a little ways away, sparkling in the sunlight. She gasped. "Is that Cair Paravel?"

"Of course! Come on, we want to get there before dinner."

They ran to the doors, and as they reached them Kate thought about how they were going to get in, but as soon as the guard on duty - a centaur - saw Jewel, he straightened up and yelled "Open the gates for the betrothed of King Edmund!"

As the gates opened, and the inside was in view, Kate thought she was going to faint. Not only was she looking in to a castle, but it was full of Narnian creatures that she read about when she was a young girl, and only could imagine as her mother always said "But those are mythical creatures Katie, they don't exist."

Fauns, centaurs, talking animals, dwarves and more said a hello to Jewel and a few asked who her friend was, obviously curious. After a little bit of walking, A tall, dark centaur that Kate thought she recognized walked to Jewel and said "Ah, Miss Juliana I am so happy to see you! King Edmund has been worried. They are still in the throne room, if you want to go in. The business today is unimportant, and I think they are all bored out of their wits."

"Thank you Orieus."

Kate gasped. "Orieus? THE Orieus? Oh my gosh..."

"Oh yes, Orieus, this is my friend Kate. Is it possible she may come inside with me? And a possible place to sleep?"

"Of course!" He maee a slight bow with his torso and galloped away.

Jewel walked towards the door, and the faun there smiled, curtsied, and opened the door. Kate suddenly realized she was not only about to meet a royal family, but THE Pevensies, the ones she read about, and watched in movies. And her clothes were torn from the branches. She was not feeling like her appearance was orderly and acceptable in royal quarters. But before she could protest, a loud shout sounded from the far side of the room and she immediately recognized the voice. "Juliana! You're hear!" Edmund leaped from his throne and ran to embrace Jewel.

"Edmund! I'm so glad to see you. How long has it been for you?"

"Exactly one week to the day. And you?"

"About two hours." They shared a smile and a moment in each others embrace as more voices came towards them. Peter, Susan and Lucy were soon there all sharing smiles and giggles and hugs of reunion. Something was strange, but Kate couldn't quite put her finger on it. But then something snapped in her head. They all looked like the actors from the movies! This was very strange she thought, but she didn't have much time to think as they began to realize she was there.

"And who is this?" Edmund stated, not at all worried.

Jewel let out a little "Oh!" and ran to Kate and grabbed her by both hands. She brought her towards them like she was a wide eyed puppy with nowhere to go. "This is my very good friend, Kate. She was with me when I was transported back, so she is now here with me."

Susan smiled and said, "well, any friend of yours is welcome in our home!" And hugged Kate in a glorious, queenly welcoming hug that smelled of roses. Lucy jumped up and down and hugged her as well, an Edmund welcomed her with a handshake as she bowed. Peter stood there, eyes wide as their eyes met. They both stared at each other for who knows how long, until Jewel nudged Kate and Susan nudged Peter. They both seemed to jump, and Kate awkwardly bowed as Peter said "Welcome," with a wonderful smile, his sky blue eyes twinkling and his dimples appearing. Their moment was broken when someone in the room cleared their voice. Peter's smile went away as he sighed and walked to his throne along with his three siblings.

Although most of them sat, Edmund stayed standing as he announced, "cousins! Lady Juliana has returned! Along with her friend Kate. Please make them welcomed, as the wedding is back as scheduled!"

They all curtsied, but Kate didn't notice. She found herself lost in Peter's deep blue eyes.

_**Needless to say I really like the actors, and her mention as she realized they looked just like them will come more in to the story. Please review!**_


	3. Fess Up!

_**AN: **_

_*****OHMYGOSH I just was reading through my story and realized I uploaded a chapter from another story I'm working on! Ahhh guys I'm so sorry I should have checked! Here's the right chapter (:*****_

_**Many thanks to elecktrum for letting me reference their stories! Go check out "In to the west" (or at least part, it's very long), it will make a reference in this chapter make a lot more sense.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update! Lots popped up in the last few weeks. I should be updating more often soon, but I'm going to be at camp for a week starting this Monday. Then updates should be quick (:**_

"Kate?" Jewel asked trying to get her attention.

"Peter?" Susan asked trying to get his attention.

Neither moved.

"Um, ok," Edmund began, "I think this concludes all business tonight, see you all tomorrow." Edmund leapt from his throne and practically dragged Peter off of his as they left the room, Jewel following, Kate close behind. As soon as they were out the door Jewel took Edmund's hand and lead him to a secret room. "What was that all about?" She whispered.

"I don't know," he began, "he's never acted like that, I mean, he's Peter! Narnia is the number one thing in his life other then the three of us. He's never zoned out like that."

"Do you think it was Kate?"

"Well, they both froze, so I guess. But we've had so many beautiful women here, from Archenland, and The Lone Islands, and the surrounding countries, but he never did that."

"Maybe we should talk to them," Jewel said.

"I don't know, maybe we should ease in to it."

"Ok, we'll see how they act at dinner. See you then." Jewel hugged Edmund an quietly joined Kate as she was being introduced to Jewel's personal Lady-in-waiting Kiella.

"So it looks as if you like them," Jewel offered with a knowing smile.

Kate smiled. "They are very nice."

"That's all you can say? Dang Kate, you gotta tell me more."

"What more?"

Jewel let out a sarcastic laugh. "You, Peter, just staring at each other? Come on girl!"

"He's... cute." Kate said with a small smile.

"Face it, you like him."

Kate looked up and jerked, eyes wide. "What- No, no."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Pssst... Peter!" Edmund called from a corner, causing Peter to jump.

"Ed, don't do that!" Peter said with wide eyes. Edmund grabbed Peter's hand and lead them to their bedroom. "So Jewel's friend, Kate," Edmund began looking Peter close in the eye, "you seem quite taken with her."

"She's very pretty."

Edmund smiled an looked down. "Peter," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Remember when you went to the Western Wild, to save me?"

Peter shuttered. "How could I forget?"

"While you were gone, when I really had nothing to do, I thought about you and Susan, when you got older. I even thought about Lucy getting older. I know someday we'll all probably get married. I mean, I know I am, and I'm blessed to find Juliana. I admit, before, I cringed when I thought about marriage. I mean, we're kids! But my perspective has changed."

"Why are you talking to me about marriage?" Peter asked, curious.

"No reason," Ed said with a silly face, "but the day you fall in love may come sooner then you think."

"Stop sounding like the older one here." Peter said with a laugh and a nudge.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"This is my room, which is now our room."

Kate gasped. The room was huge! But what did she expect? This was a castle. "I'll have Marietta get find us some clothes."

"Who is Marietta?"

"A Centaur Mare. She helps me a lot, along with Susan."

"You talking about me?" Susan startled the two girls from the doorway.

"Susan!" Jewel walked over with a hug.

"Oh Jewel, it's so good to see you! Edmund was very worried."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm back." Jewel said with a smile and another hug. "Oh! Is it alright if Kate borrows a dress for tonight? I don't think Marietta will be able to make one before dinner."

"Of course! Kate, come with me. We can pick a gown." Susan reached out her hand with a smile, and Kate walked over. As Susan walked Kate out of the room she looked behind and called to Jewel, "Dinner is in twenty minutes. You better clean up!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**AN Reviews appreciated! See you all in a week (: xx**_


	4. Let's Get Ready

_**AN **_

_**I'mm baackk! I hope this chapter makes sense since I seemed to lose a lot of people with the last one. Again, I am making reference to "Into the West" by Elecktrum. Please go check out that story.**_

_**I also want to apologize for taking so long to get chapters up. I'm trying really hard to get them up quicker, but sometimes I don't have time, no inspiration, etc. I hope you all understand and don't get too mad at me! {:**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

It took only a few minutes for Kate to return to the room, a dress on. Jewel smiled, as Kate looked like a princess.__She held her hands out and twirled Kate around.__

"Come on, I'll do your hair. I know all the Narnian styles." Juliana said as she led Kate to sit down.

"Wait, it is just dinner!" Kate half laughed.

"Well, here every meal is a nice event. Not very many people have dinner with the royals!"

'_Knock knock knock..."_

They were sitting on a very large bed in the middle of the room, when the knock came at the door.__

"Miss Juliana?" Came a young voice when Jewel opened the door.

"Hello Eliona. Is it time for dinner?"

"In ten minutes. And King Edmund sends this message." Eliona handed Jewel a piece of paper, curtsied, and left. As Jewel sat back down, she opened the paper and read it out loud.

"_My dear Juliana, Peter, (Although I believe he's still in awe of Kate) would like to throw a party for you. Well, him and Susan of course. We were all very worried about you so many of our people did too. Please stay after our meal and we may talk. Also, take Kate with you. _

_All My Love,_

_Ed"_

Jewel smiled and folded the paper. "So, what did he say?" Kate asked, curious.

"Oh, just a few things about dinner. Do you want to stay after?"

"Do you always stay after?"

"Not usually. I've only done it once. When I'm there though, its pretty casual. If its something official, I don't sit in. After all, I'm not a Pevensie _yet_."

Kate smiled broadly as Jewel teasedthe fact that she was not only engaged, but engaged to one of Kate's childhood heroes - who _was_ a fictional character. She only hoped this wasn't a crazy dream of sorts and she would wake up any minute.

"Alright," Jewel turned toKate, "let's finish that hair."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **_

Peter stood staring at his wardrobe. He wanted to look nice, but he didn't want to over do it and make everyone suspicious.

"Pete?" Edmund asked, while buttoning up his shirt, "are you going to just stand there or actually get dressed? You're taking longer then Susan."

Peter laughed at Edmund's slightly sarcastic remark. There was no way he was ever going to take as long as Susan.

"Sorry Ed," Peter said as he began to get dressed, "I guess I got side tracked."

Edmund snorted, and said "yeah, side tracked."

"What?"

"Nothing."

'_Knock...kock...knock...'_

Edmund walked to the door, to find a faun named Leteri, bowing.

"Your majesty."

"Yes Leteri?"

"The Lady Juliana sends this message. 'Kate and I will stay afterwards. Love you, Jewel.'"

"Thank you Leteri."

Leteri spoke again, "dinner will be served in six minutes."

"Again, thank you Leteri," Edmund poke again.

Leteri bowed a second time as he shut the door. Edmund turned around, then turned around the other way again. The side door out of their room was opened - and Peter was not there.

_**Sooooo hi again. I'm like sooooo sorry it took me like, over a month to get this chapter up. I was just surprised at how busy I was**_ _**after I got home from camp. But now I'm setting a little bit of time aside so I can work on it. I want to keep you guys happy. So anyway, review as usual! Thank you! xoxo**_


	5. Moments We Will Never Forget

_**AN: Okay, so I've decided not to promise anything I can't live up to any more. My schedule changes constantly, so I don't know when I will be able to sit down and write another chapter. Adding to that, I shall be getting a job soon and school started back up so I just had like 4 different writing assignments. I'm soo soo soo sorry! I will try and get each chapter up as soon as I can - although I don't know how long it will be. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is going to revolve around the Pevensies, because well, I think I'm emotionally attached to them... hmmm... might need to work on that. Lol**_

_**Disclaimer: Ladeedadeeda... oh hi! Nope, still don't own them. I wonder sometimes how anyone **__could__** own them... no copyright intended (as usual...)**_

"Peter?" Edmund called, walking out of the room. He didn't do this very often. "Pete," he called again, walking out the side door.

"What?" Peter said back, being just around the corner. Ed jumped, startled.

"Don't do that! You had me worried for a minute! What were you doing?"

"I needed to ask Leteri a question. So I went out quickly and was going to come right back. Besides, why do _you_ care about where I go? Isn't supposed to be the other way around?" Peter winked.

"Sorry."

Peter chuckled. "Apology _not_ accepted."

Ed opened his mouth and socked Peter on the arm. "_Peter!"_

"Ow!"

"Oh come on, that did _not_ hurt."

"I have sensitive arms."

"Oh, really? You, High King Peter, who has fought battles and traveled so far just to save me, has sensitive arms?"

Peter closed his mouth and smiled mischievously. Sarcastically, he said, "must be all those swords hitting my arms with the chain mail on. Or this," he pointed to the scar on his arm from when the White Witch stabbed his arm to pin him down.

Edmund shuttered. "Oh stop." He socked him again, only a little lighter.

"Owwww!"

"Peter!"

"Sorry."

Both shared a laugh. They had both been through so much, and it was nice to have some moments of laughter.

Peter sighed and sat down in a big cozy chair that was in their room. The chair was big enough for the both of them, so Edmund sat down next to him, and Peter wrapped his arms around him. "My little brother is getting married."

Edmund smiled. "Yes, yes I am."

"And he's only thirteen."

"I know, I know. That young even for here. But I am almost fourteen. And we're not getting married for another six months."

Peter looked at Ed. "You pushed it back?"

Edmund sat up. "Pete, this past week, I was scared she was never coming back. So, I started to tell people to stop what they were doing for the wedding. Now I don't think we have enough time to get it all ready again."

"But adding five months?"

"Mind you, it took six months to get where we were one week ago."

"True." Peter said while nodding his head, "And Jewel is okay with it?"

"I haven't asked her yet. Although, before she vanished, she was telling me how she thought we needed to push the wedding back anyway. I think she thought we were moving to quickly."

"I concur."

Both chuckled again and they hugged. Peter still loved hugging Ed, because he didn't like hugs until he was saved from the White Witch.

'_Knock...knock...knock"_

Peter sat up. "Dinner time."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lucy stood up from her chair when Susan entered.

"Oh Susan, isn't it just wonderful?"

Susan smiled. "What is, Lu?"

"Kate! She is so wonderful!"

"You're saying that because you want Peter to get married, don't you." Susan said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Maaybbee."

Susan laughed. "Oh you hopeless romantic."

Lucy smiled and sat back down in her chair to finish getting ready. "Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"Of course I have, Lucy! Just don't get too pushy. You know how Peter is sometimes."

"I know, I know. I just always wanted Peter to meet a nice girl who was _not_ here just to make him fall in love with her."

"Lucy," Susan began, thinking while speaking, "don't you think maybe we should get her comfortable being here before we try and get her and Peter to fall in love? I mean, she seemed pretty shocked over _everything._"

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, then handed Susan a flower to finish her hair. Susan walked over, took the flower and gently stuck it in Lucy's hair. Then, reaching down towards the vanity, she picked up Lucy's silver crown and placed it atop her head.

"You look so grown up." Susan said while looking at her little sister in the mirror in front of them.

"Really?"

"Of course! Not many girls your age become queens, you know. You have a level of maturity Peter, Ed and I did not have at your age."

Lucy stood up and sat on the bed. Susan followed her and sat down next to her, arms around her little sister's waist.

"Do you really think so?" Lucy asked, looking in the mirror on the other side of the room. She had changed. Her hair was longer, her crown seemed to constantly be on her head, and of course, she was a _queen_. Many duties came with that.

"I know so," replied Susan. She kissed Lucy on top of her head, the soft sisterly kiss that Lucy loved, stood up, and walked over to her vanity. Lucy jumped up and yelled "wait!" She ran over and gently took Susan's gold crown in her hands. Susan then bent her knees, because after all, Lucy was still much shorter than Susan. She then tenderly placed it on Susan's head. They both shared a smile.

"Remember being crowned?" Lucy asked.

"How could I forget? I will never, _ever_ forget it. Not only was it the day I became Queen Susan the Gentle, but I was next to my brothers and sister, and that meant the world to me. In my heart, you will always be my little sister, but when I see you, you are Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Lucy smiled, her dimples showing and eyes sparkling. She grabbed Susan's hand and said, "let's go eat."

_**AN: In case you were wondering, I ADORE sibling fluff, especially when it comes to the Pevensies. I really liked writing this chapter. Anyway, remember to review! Thanks. :D**_


	6. AN Update - January 4, 2013

***UPDATE 1/4/13***

Hi guys! I want to offer all the readers of "A Change of Course" an apology. I haven't updated that story in ages, I know. So I thought I'd send you an update on that. Here's my problem: My computer currently isn't turning on. I also got a job. AND I currently don't have too much inspiration for it. So, I'm borrowing computers from my family but only have them for short amounts of the day. That said, I'm working on chapters as much as I can but don't have much time.

With all that's going on I am currently putting that story on hiatus.

I might be doing a few Narnia one shots here and there, so look out for that. I will resume the story asap.

I hope you all will bear with me as I go through all this stuff. I will let you all know when I get my new computer and can resume writing fanfics the way I want to.

God bless!


End file.
